banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat H
Heat H of Banter Wars was the eighth episode of nine episodes in Series 2. It was originally broadcast on the sixteenth of September 2016 on YouTube and was the first main stream competition with YouTuber's creations. Competing Robots Orange Avenger 2.jpg|Orange Avenger 2 Adolf jackler.png|Spike Sensation Mk911 Mr meerkat.jpg|Mr Meerkat Sentenza-0.jpg|The Penetrator (Sentenza) So cold....png|So Cold... Nub4nubbot9000.png|Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 HariusAwesome.png|The Britland Sty-Thousand Gdg.png|The Golden Dragon Eliminators Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 vs So Cold... The battle started off in So Cold...'s favour as it hammered Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 away from the vulnerable armour. This was short lived as Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 got through the pneumatic axes and started destroying the armour. Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 shoved So Cold... across the arena and started to seriously destroy So Cold... before eventually immobilising it. After the battle Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 achieved the highest flip award after being flipped by the arena flipper and landing on top of the fridge that hangs above the drop zone, which soon falls and hits the Observabot killing it. Winner: Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 The Britland Sty-Thousand vs The Golden Dragon The Golden Dragon slams into The Britland Sty-Thousand and attempts to topple it but fails to do so. For the majority of the match, Golden Dragon shoves and sometimes flips The Britland Sty-Thousand about and on some occasions almost out of the arena. The Golden Dragon and The Britland Sty-Thousand end up on the arena flipper where The Golden Dragon is flipped on its back but quickly self right. After a long boring battle it goes to a judges decision where The Golden Dragon is declared winner. Winner: The Golden Dragon The Penetrator vs Spike Sensation Mk911 Spike Sensation Mk911 gets the upper hand almost straight away and constantly bashes The Penetrator about and not long before flipping it over. After some nervous maneuvers and stabbings, Spike Sensation Mk911 finally pushed The Penetrator in the pit while simultaneously flying over the pit surviving. Winner: Spike Sensation Mk911 Orange Avenger 2 vs Mr Meerkat As soon as the middleweights met Orange Avenger 2 flipped Mr Meerkat on its side only to be helped by the Observabot soon after. Mr Meerkat makes the fatal mistake of driving on top of Orange Avenger 2 where it was chucked over again. Orange Avenger 2 pressurizes Mr Meerkat and creates some damage on the armour while preventing Observabot from helping Mr Meerkat, it does at one point but Mr Meerkat was still on top of Orange Avenger 2 and was quickly flipped over again. After Observabot self rights Mr Meerkat and Orange Avenger 2 flips it over once more, this time for good. Mr Meerkat is counted out. Winner: Orange Avenger 2 Round two Orange Avenger 2 vs Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 immediately drives onto Orange Avenger 2 and gets flipped by the spikes. Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 self rights and begins to attack Orange Avenger 2 head on but is outmatched by the pushing power of Orange Avenger 2 and is flipped once more. Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 is shoved onto the floor flipper and is flipped by it not long after Orange Avenger 2 shunts Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 across the arena and into a CPZ. Orange Avenger 2 pushes Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 into another CPZ where it gets a finishing flip, toppling Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 for good. Winner: Orange Avenger 2 The Golden Dragon vs Spike Sensation Mk911 Spike Sensation Mk911 rams The Golden Dragon but is flipped as a result and is quickly flipped again. The Golden Dragon assaults Spike Sensation Mk911 flipping it about in the CPZ nd almost in the pit. Spike Sensation Mk911 manages to get its spikes in underneath The Golden Dragon and flips it over, then it proceeds to ram Golden Dragon's weapon off. The Golden Dragon fails to self right and is knocked out while suffering huge amount of damage from Spike Sensation Mk911 ramming it. Winner: Spike Sensation Mk911 Heat Final Immediately Orange Avenger 2 drives underneath Spike Sensation Mk911 and flips it a few times. Spike Sensation Mk911 gets away but is caught by Orange Avenger 2 who flips it against the arena wall. Once more Spike Sensation Mk911 tries to get away but is pursued by Orange Avenger 2 who in turn loses one of its flipping spikes. Spike Sensation Mk911 manages to get a side on attack where it rams the Orange Avenger 2 around the arena, before Orange Avenger 2 frees itself and attacks Spike Sensation Mk911 again. Unfortunately for Spike Sensation Mk911, it rams Orange Avenger 2 a little too much and eventually pits itself by accident. Winner: Orange Avenger 2 Sumo Poshington's Prized Box and Beard 2 sluggishly pushed against one another at first but soon back away. Beard 2 drives towards the edge but gets stuck which allows for Poshington's Prized Box to slowly pushing it off the edge, however, Beard 2 already beats it by driving itself off the edge. Winner: Poshington's Prized Box Watch Here Category:Series 2 Category:Heat Category:Episodes to have a short battle